


Dolores' Dominion

by haveyoutriedguest



Series: Detention With Dolores [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Choking, Dark, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: A sequel to 'Detention with Dolores' but, honestly, this has very little plot. Thanks to everyone who posted encouragement on part 1, enjoy the new instalment.





	1. Chapter 1

Umbridge reigned supreme at Hogwarts. Having ousted Dumbledore, she sat, satisfied, among her laces and frills, contemplating the boy that was tied upl in the dungeons, floors below. Yes, she had had her fun with him and now was the time to remove him more permanently. The teachers, particularly Professor McGonagall, had begun to ask questions about the whereabouts of young Harry Potter. It would not be long before they put their, though she admitted it grudgingly, considerable magical skill to work finding him. He had to be moved. 

For some time she had planned to manage Hogwarts from afar; she couldn't stand the sight of many more insufferable children. They drove her insane. However, boys like Harry Potter, with their huge and uncontrollable penises, had their uses... Yes. Tonight was the night he would be moved to her home. Their there were many rooms for her to do with him as she wanted. There she would be unlimited in the pleasure she could bring for herself and him, as well as a little pain in retribution for his resistance against her. She felt the hot wetness between her legs that thoughts of their 'detentions' would trigger. 

She stood. With a decisive air, Umbridge moved round her desk, opened the door and proceeded many flights of stairs to the dungeons. The blue-black light of many enchanted torches lit her way until she reached a wall at the end. She continued walking, directly though the wall, and was greeted with the sight of a boy... or a young man, tied to a chair, his head bowed, asleep. She gazed at his naked form. His head lolled slightly to one side over his lithe, muscular frame. His large dick dangled between his strong legs. All over the chair, and even across some of body, were pale stains of semen from their most recent encounter. Umbridge grew wetter at the thought of it.

She paced silently forward and placed a gentle finger under his chin. Taking care to keep Harry unconscious she lifted her hand until his head was better pointed towards her's. With a single, savage swipe she cracked her hand across his face. Harry's eyes flew open in shock as the force of the blow toppled his chair. His brain still stifled by sleep and clogged with pain, he barely registered the hand that grasped his hair and pulled him back upright.

“Come along now, Potter... Harry... Mummy wants to take you home.”

The quiet sweetness of her voice caused Harry to mumble something.

“Good.... good,” she crooned, slowly jerking his penis with one hand while the other still tugged at his hair. She thought now only of all the pleasure she would bring to herself at this boy’s expense. Among the many chambers of her house she could recall more than one that would be useful to this end. Releasing his now erect penis, she drew her wand. Through sleep misted eyes Harry observed the motion and flinched. With a tinkling laugh Umbridge flicked the wand and the chair to which Harry had been bound vanished. 

Without further use she stowed her wand away once more and took hold of his still throbbing dick. As if leading him by it she turned on her heel into the darkness of apparition. When they re-emerged a moment later Umbridge let Harry fall to his hands and knees on a marble floor that did not belong to the dungeon they had just occupied. Choking for air, Harry slowly regained control of his breathing. He attempted to stand. 

“No, no, no...” giggled the woman above him, “we shan’t be walking.” With her foot placed on his back he turned upwards with a full view of her unclothed and glistening pussy there to meet him, up through her skirt. 

“Crawl,” she ordered. He bent forward accordingly and began to move.

TO BE CONTINUED 

-Sorry, there wasn’t a ton of sex in this chapter (for those of you looking for a quick fix) but bear with me, more is to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this got a lot darker a lot earlier than I anticipated. Well, I guess this is fair warning, there's some seriously dark shit in here. This chapter is purely Umbridge pschologically, physically and sexually torturing Harry in an attempt to break him. Seriously, this is fucked up in more senses than one...

Harry was directed up a set of stairs to his right. As he crawled forward he looked slightly to his other side and caught a glimpse of a great room beyond, through large oak doors that stood slightly ajar. His still erect dick slid along the carpeted stairs as he ascended, his hands rough with the constant movement. He reached the top and sat, breathing for a moment. He felt, rather than heard, Umbridge behind him. 

With a smile that he could not see she drew back her shoe clad foot and aimed. He screamed as her toes connected with his bare rear and he was sent sprawling forward. Carpet burned at his skin as he slid along the floor before colliding roughly with a door. Umbridge moved forward and unlocked the door. It creaked on opening while Umbridge bent down next to him. He felt the tightness of a leather collar fastened about his neck and a long leash attached to it. Umbridge tugged him forward through the open door via the leash. Harry entered the dark room and knelt, panting in trepidation. He felt as slight pull upwards as the lead was tied somewhere above him. He waited...

Without warning, Umbridge's wand flashed through the air, his body was propelled upwards, pulled by his collar. Harry could not breathe. He scrabbled at his constricted throat, desperate for air. He saw, in a dim but brightening red light, Umbridge knelt before him. She locked eyes with his as she opened her wide mouth to envelope his penis. She bobbed and sucked, faster and faster as Harry's vision was slowly edged with blackness. He felt no difference now between pleasure and pain as he slipped on the edge of unconsciousness. Just as he was sure he must die his body was released. Umbridge had relinquished her hold on his dick as he fell to the floor. 

She stood, as he lay, looking up at her, high above him. She reached up and released the clasp that held her dress together. The removal of the material left her wearing nothing. Her breasts quivered with the excitement of the torment she had inflicted, as well as that yet to come. Her body glistened with sweat. Harry could not hold his body at all; he lay, face up and spread-eagled on the floor before her. Umbridge gathered up her wand from the floor, flicked it to vanish her clothes from the ground, and knelt before Harry again. She whispered a spell to her wand and placed it between Harry's legs, lifting his testicles to point it below them. Leaving it there, she clambered forward. Harry moaned in fear. 

Umbridge positioned herself on her knees, her now dripping pussy directly over his still erect cock. She lent forward and whispered to him. 

"I'm going to hurt you Potter... I'm going to torture you inch by inch until you submit totally to my will..."

Harry groaned quietly as she sank down onto him. Umbridge began to bounce up and down on Harry's dick. She rubbed at her slit, widened with his girth, as she slammed herself onto him. Harry, his dick having been throbbing for some time, could feel the tension of orgasm rising in him already. He breathed faster and faster as Umbridge fucked him harder and harder. As he mounted his peak he screamed in pain as Umbridge's wand shocked his balls. 

She felt him soften slightly inside her and cackled as she fucked him harder. She lent forward again, dangling her sweat dripped tits in his eye-line as she pushed a finger into her own anus. She added a further 2, 3, 4 fingers, fucking her own bum as Harry was moved in and out of her pussy. She ripped her fingers out with a scream before driving them into his mouth and down his throat. Harry gagged as she laughed, he could not ignore the smell of her. 

As she brute-forced him toward orgasm again another shock racked his dick. She bounced harder and harder, withdrawing her hand to grip both about his throat. She pushed down, choking him again as she came, squirting around his thick cock. Every time he neared orgasm she released his throat, he coughed and screamed as another shock hit him. She came again and again throughout the night. Harry could no longer tell reality and feeling from his own madness.

It all stopped. Umbridge's now soaked form, dripped onto Harry's equally wet body. She rubbed at her opening and drew juices from herself. Harry sobbed. She pushed her fingers to his nose and asked, "Will you do what I tell you, Potter?" 

Through, sweat, and tears Harry only choked. 

"Very well," smiled Umbridge, sweetly and began all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to continue with the dark stuff here. If you weren't into chapter 2 you've been warned.

Harry awoke. For all that he could tell it could have been one night or twenty since that first he had spent in Umbridge's home. The night when she had denied his orgasm so often that he burned inside. The night that she had choked him over and over until he could remember nothing but the expanding feeling in his skull that signalled the deprivation of oxygen from his brain. He couldn't remember falling asleep... perhaps she'd choked him into unconsciousness. He did not move. Harry knew that, if she was watching him, the pain would begin over again as soon as she thought that he was awake. It was to no avail. A small cough came from above him. He kept his eyes closed. 

A hand grasped at his hair and dragged him upwards, the bedclothes falling from his still naked torso. As his eyes flickered open with the shock of the pain he saw another naked body. Umbridge threw him to the floor and attached the collar she held to his neck. She tugged on the end as Harry crawled behind her, watching her toned legs and tight bum stalk out of the windowless room that he had slept in. They continued down the hall to another door. It was opened and Harry was led into a dimly lit, again windowless, and entirely soundless room. Neither Umbridge's feet nor Harry's knees made any sound on the padded floor. The walls, too, were cushioned. Umbridge moved forward and wrapped the lead around his throat in coils before pulling to his feet with it. 

She pushed Harry backwards, grasping a wrist and locking it into a leather handcuff before mirroring the action on his other hand. Next came the foot restraints, pushing his legs apart so that he was spread-eagled in mid air. He felt something brush against his rear. Umbridge walked to a small table, similar to those that the dentists, and picked up, lazily, something that she pushed her fingers into. She walked back to face him. As she did so Harry noticed the shine of wetness between her thighs as well as the slightly quickened breathing that caused her breasts to heave. She raised a hand and smashed his cheek with her knuckle-duster clad fist. Harry coughed and tasted blood in his mouth.

"Speak," came her voice, completely echo-less in the room. Harry spat blood. With a flick of her wand Umbridge gestured behind Harry. An unequivocally massive metal penis cannoned into Harry's spread arse cheeks. He screamed in pain as the dildo ripped into his anus. Umbridge knelt down as tears ran down the cheeks of the boy. She whispered an incantation and Harry felt the searing pain of physical damage done to his opening deaden somewhat as well as his sphincter tighten further.   
"That, Potter, is an unyielding enchantment. I can have you fucked forever and you'll never scar. Better yet..." here she smiled at him, "you'll be just as tight every time. Now, when I tell you to do something you do it, yes?"  
"What do you want me to say?" Harry groaned.  
"Tut tut," chided the woman. Sh flicked again and, fast as lightening, the dildo tore out and rammed into him. Harry screamed once more. "We're not learning, are we? When I ask you to do something and you require more information you address me as 'Professor Umbridge', 'Professor' or merely 'Mistress.' Do you understand?"  
"Yes... Mistress." Came the response. Umbridge let out a tinkling laugh.   
"Very well done Mister Potter. I think you deserve a reward for that little lesson." She knelt. As she had once done before she clasped his desperately hard dick between her wet breasts and rubbed him gently. Harry groaned. He came ti the brink so quickly that she stopped in mere seconds. Harry hung is head in combined exhaustion, degradation and disappointment.  
"You must thank me when I treat you..." Harry looked up. There was a dangerous glint in Umbridge's eyes as she stared back. Harry scrambled for a response:  
"Tha-thank you." He suddenly gasped at what he had said, or not said. "I-I-I mean." Too late. Umbridge's hand raked across his face as another blow came to his are-hole from the dick, plunging deeper into him than before.   
"Clearly we aren't getting far enough with this method alone, Potter. Let us... enhance things shall we?" Harry spluttered for a reprieve as Umbridge pushed forward an implement with a hole through the centre. It sat on a table like the knuckle dusters. Umbridge jacked Harry's dick, softened with the pain of anal penetration, until he was hard again. 

As if it were no more strange than setting homework she stuck three fingers into her now dripping pussy and drew them out, glistening. Umbridge brought the fingers up to Harry's nose before sliding them into his mouth. "You will taste nothing but this until you submit to me." She stuffed his over-hardened dick into the tubular receptacle of the trolley. Harry groaned as she slid him into the hole. This turned to a cry of pain as his dick was squashed inside. Umbridge sat on a comfortable chair and spread her legs over the arms, revealing fully the inflated lips of her sex. She began to rub at her clit, watching Harry suffer making her ever wetter. "It will stop," she smiled, "when I spray myself all over this chair. You could... speed up the process. Talk to me, Potter."   
Through the pain Harry began to speak: "Rub yourself for me, Professor. I can't stop watching you... I-I want to see you cum." She rubbed harder. Harry felt a mixture of humiliation and agony. "I need you to come for me, Professor. i want to fuck that hole. CUM FOR ME," Harry was desperate, he could think of only one thing that might make the pain end. He screamed out one final word, "Mummy."

Umbridge exploded everywhere. She blew juices out from beneath her fingers as she rubbed herself through orgasm. Harry felt himself released by the machine as well was, unexpectedly, all his restraints. He fell the floor, the dildo still embedded in his bum-hole, but did not dare remove it. "C-c-come here," moaned Umbridge. Harry crawled forward. Umbridge pulled him to his feet and slipped the metal dick out of him. She draped him across her lap, her wetness sticking to him, and laid him so that he looked up at her. She pulled forward one drenched nipple and had him suckle on her. She gasped in pleasure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait on this... I hope it was worth it. This got weird.

Harry crawled towards the woman he called mother on his knees. It had been days (or was it weeks?) since he had first tasted her milk and since had thought of nothing but her. He was entranced by the mere thought of those milky breasts, the slightest idea of her glistening holes. Harry lived only for her, his mind warped by her many tortuous methods.  
Umbridge sat at a long oaken table. She was awaiting her meal, cooked and served by a team of house elves, as Harry approached slowly on all fours. He was, as usual, utterly without clothing. His painfully engorged dick, made harder by the sight of his beautiful mummy, dragged against along the floor. Umbridge herself wore a lacy black bra and panties, each piece of translucent cloth left Harry gaping. He could make out, from his view of her chest above the table, the large peaked nipples he so loved to envelope in his mouth. Harry reached his mistress's side and knelt before her, awaiting an order he knew would come. His dick ached awfully at this up-close view. 

Umbridge made him wait. She sat through three courses, taking leisurely time over her food, delighting in the way he watched her. By the end, Harry was breathing so hard he thought he might collapse. At the end of the meal Umbridge rose from her chair and stepped directly in front of Harry. He stared avidly at her crotch. " I have a few surprises for you, honey," whispered Umbridge.  
"Show me, mummy," groaned Harry, "Please."  
Umbridge slid her panties down her legs to reveal the spread lips of her pussy. They were parted by a round, dark object protruding slightly from within her depths. Umbridge fingered the protrusion for a moment before grasping it with her digits. She drew from within her vagina her own glistening wand. With a flick of the wood her bra vanished. "Come over here and lick mummy, will you dear?" Harry leapt forward and instantly buried his face in her warm, wet folds.

As Harry lapped at her pussy she heard another sound as Umbridge slashed her wand through the air once more. Harry felt an odd sensation in his mouth. Something seemed to be growing there... Harry found himself with his lips not licking at his mummy's pussy but instead using his tongue to massage her huge penis.  
"I want to be with you completely, my love." whispered Umbridge from between gasps of pleasure. She fastened a hand around the back of the boy's head and forced him further down onto her dick. She bobbed him up and down as she drove her shaft further down his throat. Urged on by her moans, Harry tried harder and harder to please his mistress until he could not hold back the gag any longer. He coughed and spluttered, crawling back slightly before looking up and his mother. One hand was stroking the huge cock protruding from her crotch whilst her other massaged one heaving, sweaty breast. 

"Get up." It was not a request and Harry obeyed at once. He stood before her. He was not usually allowed to stand in her presence... tonight was special. She took the hand from her nipple and touched his shoulder lightly. She pushed him backwards, advancing herself. Their erections rubbed together as Harry lay back on the table. Umbridge slid a hand along his leg and spread his thighs around her waist. She grasped her cock again and guided it slowly towards Harry's entrance. "Will it hurt, mummy? I've never done it with a real one before..."  
"Only a little, honey, and then we can be together properly. Be brave." She had lied to him. As she shoved her massive dick ferociously into his anus Harry gasped in anguish. Her wide girth spread Harry open and he began to sob. Umbridge made hushing noises as she leaned down to embrace the boy. Still thrusting into him she pulled him and pressed him against her wet tits, allowing them to bounce with each thrust. She loved the feel of his hard dick rubbing against her stomach. With impressive strength Umbridge lifted the boy and slid him further onto her new cock. As Harry began to cry in earnest she shoved him onto herself over and over, using his arse as a personal toy, just as she had every other part of him. Harry screamed as the head of his mother's cock slammed into his limit. She let him fall back onto the table with a thud. 

Umbridge crawled onto the table above him, flicking her wand again. Harry's hands were bound to the wood as she straddled him. She shuffled forward until he could see her cock between his eyes. He took her balls in his mouth without question and suckled on them with enthusiasm. He seemed to have forgotten the pain of only moments before. Umbridge cried out as she pinched her own nipples and rubbed at her large breasts. She felt the pressure building in her cock and stopped him. "No, no, honey. Mummy won't cum just yet."  
"Thank you for letting me be with you completely." Replied Harry in a strangely childlike tone.  
"Oh, no," giggled Umbridge, "we haven't got to that part yet."  


She clambered off him and circled back round to his legs. She drew her wand from nowhere and traced it from the base to the tip of Harry's cock. The member vanished to be replaced with a soaking, open and beautifully shining pussy. Harry gasped. Umbridge flicked at his folds and Harry shrieked in delight, quivering with pleasure. She bent down and kissed his soaking clit. Harry began to sob again but not in pain as before.  
"Now," whispered his mother, "we can truly be together." She drove herself into his pussy with ease. She fucked in and out through his glistening opening as they both screamed in pleasure. Umbridge rubbed furiously at Harry's clit, staring at her cock spreading his beautiful lips. Harry felt the gigantic member piston in and out of him at such furious speed he lost track of time. Neither of them lasted long. Umbridge came with huge force inside him. She blasted his inner wall with cum as some came leaking out of his hole. She withdrew herself from him and drove three fingers back in. Harry screamed with delight all the way through orgasm as he exploded around her hand. She rubbed his juices into her tits before releasing him. Harry leapt forward to clean his own juices from his mother's tits. 

He was wholly and truly hers.


End file.
